thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Apr13Updates
April 30th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 South Park Episodes *Read Right to Left: Gurren Lagann *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Steel Reserve 211 *CR: Porygon Bloopers *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod Reacts to the RIPD Trailer *Thumb Wars: U & Mii Make 3 - Nintendo Vs E3? *Dena: Game Den - Thrill Kill Commentary April 29th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#1) *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Todd and Rap Critic Talk About "Accidental Racist" *Atop the Fourth Wall: Wild Thing #1 *Renegade Cut: Iron Sky and Not Bad Movies *Projector: Iron Man 3 April 28th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#2) *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 10 Music Videos of the 90s *Anime Abandon: Dominion Tank Police *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "American Tigers" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Bruce Campbell Characters April 27th, 2013 *You Know Who: Hide *Vangelus Reviews: C-3PO 12" Perfect Model *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain *WTFIWWY: Live - I Hate You, Milkman Dan *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Secret Ghosts in Video Games! April 26th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#3) *Music Movies: Rock of Ages *WTFIWWY: Megastream Q&A's - Linkara, Marzgurl & Welshy *Animenia: Mewtwo Returns *Nerd To The Third Power: Bronies and Kickstarter April 25th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Terminator 1991 Remake *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - World of Warplanes *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 9 - The Journey Begins *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Yarr! *Weekly Manga Recap: Bellamy for Straw Hat *GView: Divinity: Original Sin Pre-Alpha Preview April 24th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#4) *The Cinema Snob: E~3 - The Extra Testicle *Phelous (shows): TMNT Top Dumbest Moments Part 2 *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 3 - Necromance *Video Games Awesome: Injustice: Gods Among Us is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: White Day: A Labyrinth Named School *Review A Day: Injustice: Gods Among Us Collector's Edition April 23rd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Did Seinfeld Lie to Us? *Familiar Faces: Porygon *BT Podcast: Poke My Eye with a Donkey Carrot April 22nd, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#5) *Renegade Cut: The Endor Holocaust *The AngryJoeShow: Injustice: Gods Among Us Review *Bootleg Zones: Karate Turtles Warriors *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dragnet #4 *Video Games Awesome: Brentalfloss is AWESOME! *Thumb Wars: Special! - Persona 3 vs. Persona 4 April 21st, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#6) *Sage Reviews: Injustice - Gods Among Us *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 666: The Devil's Mistress *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Alvin & the Chipmunks 2 April 20th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: "Thrift Shop" vs. "Suit & Tie" *You Know Who: Cold War *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Oblivion *WTFIWWY: Live - Chestburster Love *Vangelus: V-Build: Cosmotector *Last on the Bandwagon: Aladdin April 19th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#7) *Rap Critic Reviews: Love Me by Lil Wayne ft. Drake and Future April 18th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Breaking Wind *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - The Plot Un-thin-ens *Weekly Manga Recap: Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer *Pixelated Memories: Buster's Hidden Treasure April 17th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters (#8) *Phelous (shows): TMNT Top Dumbest Moments, Part 1 *MMO Grinder: Hawken *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi White *Urban Gothic Reviews: Series 2, Ep. 2 - Membrane April 16th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Cat in the Hat *Video Games Awesome: BattleBlock Theater is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: A Little Slim on the Butt Front *Thumb Wars: Graphic Language: Crytek, Next Gen & Microsoft April 15th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters #9 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek V: The Final Frontier *Bootleg Zones: Power Rangers Turbo Galaxy *Review A Day: Metal Gear Rising - Jetstream Sam *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party: Book of Shadows April 14th, 2013 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Favorite Characters #10 *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 4 *Anime Abandon: Odin *Projector: Oblivion *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Scooby Doo 2 *You Know Who: The Rings of Akhaten *RetroActive: DLC Quest April 13th, 2013 *Vangelus: V-Build: Arcee (Transformers Prime) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 *WTFIWWY: Live - Bearmageddon April 12th, 2013 *Music Movies: West Side Story *The AngryJoeShow: Superman vs. Batman: Final Debate *History of Power Rangers: PR Mystic Force *Thumb Wars: LucasArts, Laura Croft & Layoffs April 11th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Beyond the Valley of the Dolls *Bad Movie Beatdown: Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (with MikeJ) *Renegade Cut: Willy Wonka - Child Murderer *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Zombie Ninjas & Diva Hamsters *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 8 - Stiff Competition *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - DOTA 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Penumbra Requiem April 10th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul *Shameful Sequels: In Defense of Episode 1 *Bootleg Zones: Prodigy Pet *MMO Grinder: Age of Conan *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 1 - Sandman *Vampire Reviews: Interview with the Vampire Commentary *The Cinema Snob: I Spit On Your Grave Bloopers April 9th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - The Looney Tunes Show: Good or Bad? *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - League of Legends *BT Podcast: Too Hot for TGWTG April 8th, 2013 *Bootleg Zones: Oversized Soundwave *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Pachyderms #1 *SadPanda: Top 10 TGWTG Something Whatever I Guess... *Nash: Channel Awesome Against Humanity *Diamanda Hagan: The Host Vlog April 7th, 2013 *Infomercialism: Power Grater *Obscurus Lupa: Vlog - Evil Dead 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Rocky & Bullwinkle *Reviewmageddon: BioShock Infinite April 6th, 2013 *You Know Who: The Bells of St. John *WTFIWWY: Live - The Whizzinator *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew AT NIGHT Part 4 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D *Vangelus: V-Build - Slicing Kreon V *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Penumbra Black Plague *Diamanda Hagan: Preaching to the Perverted Kickstarter April 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Farewell to Roger Ebert *Shameful Sequels: Teen Wolf 2 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 7 - Young Adult and Purple Prose *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Party Up (Up In Here) by DMX *Nerd To The Third Power: Based on a True Story! *Review A Day: BioShock Infinite April 4th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: I Love You, Beth Cooper *The Cinema Snob: I Spit On Your Grave Commentary *Weekly Manga Recap: Usagi Drop *Taylor H.: BioShock Infinite in 5 Seconds *BT Podcast: Goodbye Gravity Bone April 3rd, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Plutonium Baby *Phelous (shows): Jason Goes to Hell, Part 2 *RetroActive: Organ Trail *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Penumbra Overture *Thumb Wars: To Review the Reviewers *Pixelated Memories: Call of Duty Black Ops 2 *Review A Day: G.I. Joe - Real American Hero April 2nd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Catwoman *Infomercialism: Shake Weight *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Thought for Food & Arranging a Buffet Supper *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - G.I. Joe: Retaliation & The Host *Shinkara: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *Video Games Awesome: Bioshock Infinite is AWESOME! *Movie Mistakes: Jurassic Park April 1st, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Frankenstein Meets the Space Monster *Lindsay Ellis: The Host *Phelous (shows): Marvel Universe The Book of the Dead *Video Games Awesome: Post-PAXtravaganza East 2013! *World Wrestling Panshy: Elimination Chamber *Diamanda Hagan: Lazer Ghosts 2 Category:Updates